


Art: Broadchurch's Paul Coates

by mekare



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare





	

Instead of doing work I watched BBC's drama Broadchurch. The weather is perfect for this show, I can't even imagine watching it in the summer. As a cure I had my Jeeves and Wooster ready and watched some David Tennant videos on YouTube. And boy was it necessary. It's some depressing stuff. Additionally the show presents excellent acting and casting. Although I agree that the second series wasn't as tightly focussed as the first, I enjoyed it as well.

Now on to the art. I was pleasantly surprised by Arthur Darvill and his character Paul Coates. He is a lovely, unassuming, rather quiet man trying to do right by his community the best way he knows how. Arthur was a perfect casting choice for this role (I even read somewhere that it had been written with him in mind). He just captured my heart quietly, just as Rory did in Doctor Who. The fingers itched, the pencils trembled, the paper called, or so I imagine. It was his eyes in that shot that made me want to draw him and that's where I started. I'd love to do some colour on this, but for now the mountain of work previously ignored calls out to me. *sigh* I wish I could draw all day and get paid for it (my fantasy thoroughly ignores the realities of freelance artists, I'm sure.)

Enough blabbering, enjoy.  
  



End file.
